


Cellmates

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [26]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Nasir is Agron's new cellmate.





	Cellmates

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 - Jail

Nasir follows the guard down the walkway.  He’s not surprised by the comments he gets from some of the other prisoners as he passes their cells.  He knows that he’ll have to watch himself around everyone.  He stops at the end of the walkway.  Great, he’ll have no way to escape if he’s cornered in his cell.

 

“Open on ten,” the guard calls out.

 

Nasir jumps a little when the door unlocks with a loud squeal.  He licks his lips as the guard opens the door.  He’d seen his cellmate stand up from his bed, but it isn’t until Nasir steps into the cell that he sees the man.  He nearly gasps; it’s possible that he actually did.  The man is tall and muscular.  Was it a good idea to put him in the cell with a man like this?

 

“Agron,” the guard says.  “Meet your new cellmate.”  The guard walks out and closes the door before yelling to lock the door again.

 

Nasir takes a deep breath as he looks at Agron.  “Um… I uh…”

 

Agron points to the bed on the right.  “That one’s yours,” he says.

 

Nasir nods as he steps over and sets the sheets down.  “I’m Nasir.”

 

Agron sits down on his bed again as he watches Nasir.  “Agron.  I can see why they were all hollering at you.”  He chuckles when he sees Nasir stiffen at the comment.  “Relax, I’m not gonna jump you.  Unlike a lot of the ass holes here, I don’t force myself on people.”

 

Nasir turns and looks at Agron.  “I think I’ll just hide in here.”

 

“Yeah, they won’t let that happen.  Stick with me.  They see you with me?  They won’t mess with you.”

 

Nasir frowns at that.  “Why?”

 

Agron shrugs.  “Ask them.  We’re on a lockdown right now.”  He gestures toward the door.  “Normally at this time doors are opened.”

 

“Why the lockdown?”

 

“Who the fuck knows.”

 

Nasir sits down after making his bed and lets out a heavy breath.  “How is it here?”

 

“I mean it’s jail so it’s not exactly fun.  But it could definitely be worse.  Better than the place I started at.  Thank God that was only temporary.”

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“I’ve been in here for four years.  I was at the other place for six months.  How long are you in for?”

 

“Three years.”  He looks up to see Agron watching him.  “How ‘bout you?”

 

Agron continues to watch him.  It’s a question he’s always avoided, but seen as he asked Nasir he’s not sure if he can avoid it again.  He’s never asked anyone before now, so it’s been an easy avoidance.  “Too long.”

 

Nasir frowns at the response.  Maybe he’ll question further at another time, but it’s obvious that Agron doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

Agron gestures toward the books that are sitting on his table.  “You’re welcome to read any of those.”

 

Nasir nods.  “Thank you.”


End file.
